Fort Polaris
'''Fort Polaris '''is a fort that was constructed in a cold polar crater, which was ultimately constructed by men responsible for building the entire thing, it is currently run by Masacardife. The Ice lake was frozen over, since you can tell because the lake froze from permafrost, this is where he built certain locations in the fortress, the fortress was founded much earlier, but without some constructions, initially, there was intended to be a farm in the area, but cold weather killed all the crops in the farm, which resulted in the farm being permanently useless, access is only granted via helicopter, but no landing pad is present in the entire fortress. Leadership had passed between certain people. There are pine trees, which can survive harsh temperatures, in the cold winters of it's location, certainly assisting it's secrecy, the fortress had been raided before, but not until the uncertainty of the people who lived there, very few operators actually run the equipment, while other people worked on the fortress for the remainder for their entire lives, the corpses underneath the snow was so preserved, that disease might have not occurred, if not for an epidemic that occurred at that facility that caused it to become abandoned briefly, until the bacterium which lived there ultimately became extinct. Restoration began on the fortress less than a few days later, and it was fully restored to it's former glory after just a mere 5 months, by a team of skilled restoration artists and construction workers, while other people were responsible for it's existence. Location It's location was not revealed to the public, until Nikolai Abulinov, discovered that it was located in the north pole, so ultimately, the facility was quite moderate sized, so he raised the flag, and this is how the fort somehow still exists today, this fort is hardly raided due to it's secrecy and it's weather, as many hostile troops basically froze to death before they even reached it's location. The fort was actually still active when Nikolai Abulinov revealed it's exact location, although there are not many guards in the facility, so that means it is mostly deserted, except for a small amount of people who defend it day to day, the environment of this facility is pretty cold, with temperatures, reaching as low as -25 degrees celsius in some locations. It's known secrecy allowed it to store certain classified items in secret, the fortress' cold weather prevented the contents inside the barrels from decaying, as the 3 warehouses, which were in fact, built, are well lit and protected by certain strong types of metals, and alloys. The cannons were disabled inside the fortress, so only melee weapons were permitted in this facility, and this fortress had seen numerous enhancements in security, along with protection, this is why there is a 4 km exclusion zone for all commercial flights, prohibiting anyone from accessing the resources inside the fort, there is not much housing in this facility, but most likely assists in certain locations of assistance, with some important areas known to be seen, it was mostly run by Russian oligarchs, until Nikolai Abulinov allowed foreigners access to the entire fortress. Construction It's construction was designed to be very remote, let alone be an excellent place for barrels to be stored since the natural cold area of this place was responsible for being a defensive position where food, and even ammunition can be stored properly and without any hassle. There are a few warehouses that dotted the side of the country, along with pine trees giving out oxygen for everyone else to breathe. It was surprising as the base was extremely cold and chilly and the sheer remoteness of this base was essential for it's construction. Category:Locations